User talk:Salubri
Re: Tosen Yeah, Tousen's a troubling fellow, and my resources are still yet obscure, with me relying tentatively on what they can tell me. Here's what I can glean from these resources--including the Japanese Wikipedia--and my own knowledge: Zanpakutou: Suzumushi (清虫) Though literally "pure worm/'bug'," it's read the same as suzumushi (鈴虫 "bell worm/bug"), the insect we call the "(Japanese) bell (ring) cricket" (Homoeogryllus japonicus). His Japanese Wiki lists Suzumushi's only release command as nake (鳴け "chime"). This is the imperative/command form of the verb naku "sing (a bird); bark; purr; make a sound (an animal)," which can be translated to describe the sound of whichever animal it's applied to, it seems. It doesn't mention any other release commands for Suzumushi or Tousen. In fact, even the Viz subtitles confirmed my ideas that shishi wo tsubusu yo (四肢を潰すよ) was probably actually just what Tousen was telling Komamura he'd do to Zaraki, something like: "Don't worry, Komamura, I'll take out all (four of) his limbs (四肢を潰すよ)" i.e. so that Zaraki would be immobilized (潰す tsubusu "smash, crush; take out, thwart, incapacitate") Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikou (清虫二式・紅飛蝗 "Suzumushi Two Style: Crimson Flying Locust(s)") is given as the full name--the title and then actual name--of the technique he uses to try and do this. Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Koorogi (清虫終式・閻魔蟋蟀 "Suzumushi Final Style: Yama Cricket") is likewise given as the full name of his Bankai. Then, his Resurrección's full name is given as Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (鈴虫百式・狂枷蟋蟀 (グリジャル・グリージョ) Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Gurijaru Gurījo), with Suzumushi Hyakushiki meaning "Suzumushi Hundred Style," Japanese underlying kanji 狂枷蟋蟀 meaning "Crazed Shackle Cricket," and the intended Spanish words these kanji underlie meaning "chiming/'chirping cricket'." The technique he uses after releasing this "Grillar Grillo" form is Los Nueve Aspectos (九相輪殺 (ロス・ヌウェベ・アスペクトス) Rosu Nuwebe Asupekutosu), Japanese for "Nine Pagoda-finial(s) Kill(s)," Spanish for "The Nine Aspects." This has been written with crazy mistakes like Rosusu Webe and the like in the article, probably because people mistook ヌ nu in Nuwebe for ス su on account of the tiny print. But I checked the raws, so my account should be correct. I notified the Wikipedia Talk Page for Tousen of these mistakes as well. It's probably worth noting that to use Los Nueve Aspectos, Tousen seems to use kujiin. But it seems that the only release command we have for him is nake above, and the rest are just parts of the technique/form names. If you want to translated "crazed" as "mad" or "lunatic" etc. it's more of a choice, so it's fine. Hopefully, this answered your questions, so let me know your thoughts. Adam Restling 20:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey It's nothing serious but I just wanted to wish you a very Merry Christmas and a joyous New Year...take careAbigail16 19:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: In-Active status Meh, that's what Special:Userrights is for. Besides I can actually help if it's help with deletion, vandal issue, needing a mediator, etc... ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) :Actually, I wasn't talking about bureaucrat status at all, just sysop status. Take a look over at w:c:dragonball:Special:Listusers/bureaucrat. Traditionally on any wiki I'm not active on but have rights on, I just remove my sysop flag. Users consider people with sysop flags to be admins, they don't notice anyone with just a bureaucrat flag. What users use to find admins is , this forwards to , which ONLY displays users with a sysop flag. Thus even if someone has a bureaucrat flag, if they don't have a sysop flag users who are looking for an administrator will not run into that user. But as a bonus, even though I don't have a sysop flag and people don't notice me on the admin list, if I get poked — by another sysop on the wiki, by someone in irc like charitwo, etc... — for help all I have to do is temporarily turn the sysop flag back on to handle any issue, and then remove it when done, it's worked out quite well as I occasionally get poked to deal with spam by a user in irc that noticed it. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) Yo Sorry about having to step into that, especially after what happened, but thanks for trying explaining a few things. As you are likely aware by now, I blocked him. I figured you warning him once was enough, and that was pretty much uncalled for. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Do we stick the Block Template on the User Page or the User Talk Page? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude. Also, I have another point to bring. A long time ago we had a discussion about data on the character books SOULs and the Bootleg, and it ended without your reply. I was thinking since everyone else was in agreement with it, I'd start posting the height and weight data from the Bootleg tonight. I'd also be doing the conversions to feet/inches and pounds as well, but I wanted to get your personal view on this before I start (the measurements on the Bootleg are readable to English readers, which is why I brought the point up there to begin with). And the measurements would be the only thing I'd get from the Bootleg, as I don't know if anything else on the Bootleg was retconned, and can't find out as of yet. But yeah, what's your take on it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, I brought up a point that some information in SOULs was changed/retconned in the Bootleg, and you had some doubts about changing it, due to the fact that the Bootleg still lacks an English release, but I clarified that my concerns were mainly the height and weight change of each character between the two character books. After I proposed what I did, the other administrators seemed to approve, but I wanted your input on it first. You can read more here, if you want to see for yourself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Some of them are. Here's a couple of examples: *Hisagi :SOULs - 175 cm (5'9") :Bootleg - 181 cm (5'11") *Kira :SOULs - 170 cm (5'7") :Bootleg - 173 cm (5'8") *Kenpachi Zaraki :SOULs - 198 cm (6'6") :Bootleg - 202 cm (6'7½"):*(we have the 202 cm up, but we have the it inaccurately converted to 6'6"; I think there were some editing issues at the time) Chances are some of these will remain the same as they are now, but some of them have changed. And yeah, I'll put up the references to the Bootleg as well if it does change.[[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Templates and colors Alrighty, I responded. I'm for the new Block and Inactive Templates, and the Stub Template as well, assuming we can work out any possible glitches stemming from it (I recall seeing a glitch a little while ago, but it might have been fixed). The colors of templates on the other hand... seems logical, but I think need to see an example before I agree to it. I mean, I agree, having all of the templates the same color seems pretty generic, but White may not show up well. That's probably the one part I need to see for myself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Kido references Thanks. I thought some of them were from that arc, but I couldn't remember which episodes and didn't have the time to go through all of them. I'll see if they are listed in the episode summaries and see if I can find them that way. Merry Christmas. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 08:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Clear Sorry about that. Totally slipped by mind. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) It's been a long day. I should probably not be editing the wiki right now. Anyway, thanks for understanding. Merry Christmas ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Gifs Yes I do. I can use GIMP to resize gif images to whatever size. If you have any that you want to be resized just let me know and I'll be happy to help out. The Shadow Dragon 04:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was gone for most of the day. I changed it back. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey No problems and think about it this way, all sources are saying that there won't be any Bleach chapter for about two weeks. So it looks like for the next week people will have nothing to do but to keep analysing Tosen vs Komamura, Hisagi ^.^ Well maybe some of them might switch to Aizen vs Shinji for a little bit. Although the craziest speculation I have heard has to be that Gin's ressureccion is going to be a snake and he is going to fight Ichigo because there were white snakes on Ichigo's kimono in the colour spread -.-. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think Gin has hollow powers either. But I guess I am mindful that this arc is coming to and end next year and whether Kubo plans to have Aizen and Gin survive through to the next arc will have a baring on whether they reveal a resurreccion or not. We'll just have to wait and see. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well as you can guess, I only really care about Gin surviving. But of course we don't know how things are going to proceed. 2010 should be a good year for Bleach. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too. I hope you found it enjoyable and had fun. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks and I hope u had a very good Christmas as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Fights Let me get this straight. You DON'T want the Fight articles edited? Why? I was wondering why no one was touching them. How long before we can start editing them? Weedefinition 11:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to get back. So do I undo my edit to that page or what? I don't want to leave it half done like that. Weedefinition 17:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) youre right, around on half i must say youre mostly right i cant prove you wrong as you cant prove youre right where in the situation that any of us can be correct al i can say is that like you said ishida is no authority on captains hes only seen ichigo and byakuya at it and captain mayuri kurotsuchi therefore he cant really determine ulquiorras power but if what he said whas literall then ulquiorra is even more powerful than a captain (just assumption likeyou said) altough taking in acount ishidas point of view is better than nothing without mentioning ichigo was resolved on defeating ulquiorra meaning he was fighting at a constant level and he could still not defeat him (without entering full hollow form) kenpachi also never used kendo in the fights he has had previously to make them last more, not even when fighting a captain (tosen and komamura) with komamura i think youre right i think he didnt need to use bankai on poww but he did it because he tought it was oportune (exactly why i dont know)probably to end faster as it was easer giant vs giant or to not get damage or maybe he just got mad, etc. with rukia its also right that is speculation with a decent basis but it can be easily disregarded as she didnt comment how great it was and whe also cant take the time at the bridge with byakuyas spiritual pressure because she was weakened from her confinement and hadnt recovered her powers completely so yes youre right in this one i cant even debate it decently and as whe said mayuri was well prepared so whe couldnt see them battle fairly altough szayel aporro in the end could beat renji even with bankai wich at least proves he is greatly above vice-captain level, but in the end this battle had alot to do with inteligence play so we coldnt observe the exact measure of anyones power like you said theres no proving anyone right here as there has never been an exact measure to their powers altough how the way the series turns out and what has been said makes them look like they are captain level fighters (at least most of the espada) and i take that you should take more in regard quotes even if they havent been proved as most quotes (not regarding quotes like "this is my bankai" since those are notting near to especulation it is an exact afirmation)never are proved to be right or wrong in an exact sense, in the end where both gonna stay with our respective opinion that both are decently respectable and about the argument with tinni i never tried to prove that i was right that tosen couldnt be killed that way as i do not write the manga and tosen did die at the hands of hisagi, i just tried to prove that at first it seemed impossible if you used a point of view literal and logic of what had been stated in the series and my closure about erasing things, first of all i never removed a warning i removed part of a message from tinni the first time i got warned and the second time i removed a message from some other person i dont know who stated something basd on tinnis closing argument about tosen either way you removed a non ofensive critic and the rule specificaly says: It is forbidden for a user to remove Warnings from an Admin. Removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins. yu used your particular point of view to overlook it but since the messages i deleted and the one you deleted are of the same matter whe are both to be judged the same way, so either whe didnt do anything wrong or whe both did since whe both removed critics to our point of view that where not offensive,i also deleted a conversation i was no onger engaged in and a conversation i was not willing to start so what whe did in the end is the same thing and as i have already stated should have the same judgement Aizen sorrow z 04:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) aizen sorrow z Automated Welcome Message Hey Salubri. I was thinking about those automated messages that r sent out to people who join. To be honest I am not even sure how that works, but one of the reasons the Committee was formed was to help free up the Admins. So if it is possible do u guys want to change the messages to have a redirect to us instead of u guys? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Hey. I was just looking over the Zanpakuto page and it looks great. There r two things I wanted to ask u about tho and I really don't want anyone elses opinion(not including the Admins or Committee)on this as they get alittle annoying. First, I thought that Unohanas sword was a very curved Katana, not a nodaichi. Second, it was stated that Ichinoses Zanpakuto was a Kido type(or atleast it drew its power from Kido). It did manipulate light, but I don't think we r going to see another Zanpakuto that does that and it seems alittle pointless to have a section about Light-Type Zanpakuto. However, since u created that section, I am not saying or even asking that it be changed back, but I imagine someone else will in the future. These r mainly clarification questions. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey The kanji and romaji seem correct as are--黒縄天譴明王 Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō--but I would change the translation. I checked the raws, and several sources, including Japanese Wikis, and I believe the translation should be: "Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment" Myouou is the Sino-Japanese translation, "enlightened/illumined king," of the Sanskrit vidyarājā "wisdom king." Kokujou is the Japanese name for the Buddhist hell--or Naraka--called, in Sanskrit, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naraka_(Buddhism)#Hot_Narakas Kālasūtra]; both mean "black rope(s)/warp." Tengen is the same as in the normal Zanpakutou's name Tenken, though with ''-k-'' voiced to ''-g-'' between the two names for an unknown reason (Kubo thought it sounded better, I guess). As far as I know, no one else has made the connection Kokujou = Kalasutra, but I confirmed on a Japanese Wiki that they are the same in usage. Adam Restling 23:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :So what's the verdict? Do we put Adam's explanation on Komamura's talk page and change the bankai translation to what he suggested or do with go with something else given that if we use Adam's translation we have to give people both a Sanskrit lesson and a lesson in Buddhism to get them to understand what's being talked about. Never mind, just noticed that you had made the change. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If we are going by a Buddhist interpertation for the theme of Tenken's bankai, then perhaps we should also consider that 天 (Jp. ten, Ch. tian) is also used to translate deva, a Hindu and Buddhist class of supernatural beings that are the rough equivalent of "gods" (which is the standard translation of that word); from this, and perhaps also from its meaning of "sky, heaven", 天 occasionally translates to "divine" in several compounds - including 天譴 (unsurprising, huh?), in which case it is usually "divine punishment". Another interesting note: Fudō Myō'ō, the central "deity" and the leader of the Godai Myō'ō (guardians of the Godai Nyorai), who himself guards none other than Dainichi Nyorai, the central Buddha and leader of the Godai Nyorai. How is this relevant? Well, to quote the Onmark Productions article (with my commentary in italics), Fudō Myō'ō "(...) converts anger into salvation (Tousen vs. Komamura, anyone?); has furious, glaring face (What little we see of the summoned giant's face certainly looks... intimidating), as Fudō seeks to frighten people into accepting the teachings of Dainichi Buddha; carries “kurikara” or devil-subduing sword in right hand (representing wisdom cutting through ignorance) (Guess what weapon the summoned giant wields?); holds rope in left hand (to catch and bind up demons) ("Kokujou" = "black rope"; coincidence? Not probably.) (...)". Also, Fudō Myō'ō is often depicted with a black- or dark blue-colored body - similar to the summoned giant. MarqFJA 22:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Feature Votes I thought we weren't subtracting the oppose votes anymore after the what happened with the last vote? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was agreed on that it would just be in the event of a tie that we would take them into consideration. To avoid any issues, I think we'd best go with what the policy says, which is that the oppose is only to highlight issues, but will not be subtracted from the total. We can change it for next time, but for consistency's sake (& because we'll be accused of changing it to suit ourselves on a whim at such a late stage) we should stick with that for now. I have to say that people were giving proper reasons, almost all talking about the articles & their quality this time around. Vast improvement. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there's still some of that going on, but its not so bad this time I think. I tend to leave them alone once they have something mentioned about the article itself, but it is annoying seeing that. I don't mind some of the mentioning right at the end, "by the way hes awesome", but some of the posts are too much. I'd seriously consider saying something to the guy who mentioned that Koga wouldnt win, so he voted for someone else. You should just vote for whoever you think has the best/most deserving article--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. Also, Tinni asked on Bleach Wiki talk:Featured Picture if, since chapter 387 was leaked early, should we keep the pictures from it for this months feat. pic vote, as there will be fewer chapters/episodes to draw from. I'm happy to keep them around. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 01:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, a few of them stand out to me. For Aizen's votes, I asked Koga Kuchki (vote +11) earlier on to point out the grammar errors he claimed where in Hisagi's articles (someone in vote for Hisagi claiming it was free of grammar errors). Votes +12 and +13 are basically just saying the article reflects how cool Aizen is. Doesn't sit easy with me. I really don't know what the two oppose votes for Aizen are going on about there, especially the second one. For Hisagi: vote +3 has two words about the article, the rest is not relevant. Vote +5 starts out fine, but the second half of it shouldn't be there. He should have stopped writing after the first line. Vote +6 is rambling. And the first half of the oppose vote he received is irrelevant to the article. Tosen: vote +2 and +3 are questionable too. I'd be in favour of adding that votes must be exclusively about the article. I kind of feel like going through that list of votes again and using on the irrelevant stuff in the votes and leaving it for everyone to see, just so they get the message. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 01:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::My feeling is that I don't think we should count vote 3 on Hisagi's and 6 is questionable. While on Aizen's, reading it again, I think 12 isn't too bad, but 13 should go & I'm unsure about 11. Maybe we should wait to see what Arrancar109 thinks (& Twocents if she is back). If it ends up being a tie, I'd vote for Hisagi's article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 02:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds about right. About the new users: I noticed that too. There were a lot of users joining today with only edits on the votes. I was actually suspicious of that for a bit, but dismissed it as me over-reacting. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 03:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I don't understand were all those votes for Aizen came from. He had next to nothing, then his votes exploded. Crazy. Anyway, its half three in the morning here, so I think I'll call it a night. Hopefully I'll be able to think about it more clearly in the morning. Happy new year. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 03:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think no.4 for Aizen should be scrapped. I wouldn't object if no.11 is deleted either. The others, despite the irrelevant & questionable comments, have stated something worthwhile about the article for me. For Hisagi, get rid of no.3. So that gives us a tie (by my count anyway). I've updated the Feat. Pic & Quote since they seem fine - nice clear winners there. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Admins vote on it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Hisagi. Should we put this on the admin talk page? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to point out that the Feature Article vote page still says Aizen won. In addition, given that numerically it does give the impression that Aizen one, may I suggest 1) the votes for Aizen that were discounted be moved to "deleted votes", 2) A message be placed on top of the page explaining that after removing votes Aizen and Hisagi were tied and based on Admin votes Hisagi won. This is just to explain to the people who took the trouble to vote why the results were the way they were because anyone who has a look at the page now would get confused. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks. You have a Happy New Year as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hope you have a good 2010! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Salubri, Thanks and I hope u have a good year as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 09:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Soifon I noticed you started a new type of infobox. Nice move. I made a small adjustment to Soifon's though (her eyes are grey), but I have a question: is her hair black or a very dark shade of blue (like navy blue)? I ask this because I noticed that Rukia's hair is darkr, and I'm not sure if black or something else would be a proper hair color description for Soifon. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Templates Alrighty. Also, concerning the new template... should we have a column up for age? Some characters (namely the main human characters and Rukia) do have confirmed ages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be a glitch on the Arrancar Character Template. I initially thought I caused it, but after undoing my own edit and checking Grimmjow's page (where I applied it to), I'm beginning to think differently. Also, I created a second Arrancar template, as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have had their heights and weights revealed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :In regards to the new template, it's the one that'll be applied to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's pages, since the other Arrancar haven't had their statistics revealed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Seems logical, given Ichigo's circumstances. And non-powered humans shouldn't be too hard to do either. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) January Featured Article When will you admins put up the January Featured Article? I'm anxious and I'm tired of seeing Kenpachi's face. He had 31 whole days now he just taking up someone else's face time. --359 00:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, but I'll take a look. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I still see Kenpachi.--359 01:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, but somebody may have found one, but is yet to step up (Tinni did this before). But if I find it, I'll post it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok but who's article is the featured article maybe I can help find a picture? Here we go. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Archive Tool Hey Salubri. I kno u r busy updating the Wiki and r working on alot of different things, so I figured I'd drop u a handy little feature our brother Naruto.Wikia has. Its called the Archive Tool. See Link. Basically this will install the Archive Feature in the Taskpane, i.e it will be in the same section as the Edit Page, Move, History, Etc, Features r. I've been noticing that many of the Discussion pages r beginnign to get long and might need to be archived. A few examples r Tosens, and Yammys. Anyway, just thought i'd tell u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Ichigo was 15 at the beginning of the mangahttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/1/05/ as explained in chapter 1. He did pass a birthday while the story of the manga has been going. As a result he is now 16. I am not sure where you are getting 17 from. I have been meaning to do a timeline sort of thing for awhile now but that will take time. I did put up all the information I had in the timeline discussion I made some time ago (http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Choronology/Timeline_article). To give you a rough idea, *'1st of April' - Chapter 0.8 - start of the school year Sometime after that Rukia comes to the living world (chapter 0 side B) And shortly after loses her powers and disappears. This was noted by Kyoraku http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/106/16/ *Skipping ahead, 1st of September is when school starts again, so that's roughly when the Arrancar Arc starts since Ichigo spend the last days of his holiday in Soul Society. Shortly after, Ichigo goes to live with the Vizards and spends a month training with them. *So that brings us to october. Not sure where the exact date came from, but these guyshttp://community.livejournal.com/soul_society/848698.html estimated that on the 12th of October Ichigo went to Heuco Mundo. Since Ichigo and company didn't sleep, eat, drink or do anything since arriving in Heuco Mundo, I would predict that Ichigo spent no more then eight to ten hours in Heuco Mundo before Aizen headed off to Karakura Town. Whichever way, since the start of the Fake Karakura town to now, I would say roughly two hours have passed. But whichever way, if your primary goal is to determine birthdays passing. The short answer is Bleach storyline spans from April to October of the same year so far. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Powers and Abilities OK I took it out of that ep. Can I ask u for some advice here? I would like to kno if I should include the parts "Ichigos Hollow Form" and under Hollow Powers "Regeneration". If so, is there a Link to better explain the Hollows Regeneration abilities? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) User_talk:Gold3263301 Hey, just wanted to give you a quick update on the User_talk:Gold3263301's committee initiation. He was set to summaries four anime episodes. He is done Cry of the Soul? The Rug Shinigami is Born!. The Most Evil Tag!? Soifon & Ōmaeda needs more information but he hasn't gotten around to doing the other two summaries. Summaries are hard work, so it is understandable that he is taking some time to do. But I just wanted to make clear that he is putting in the effort. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kidou I don't know if I'll be able to. I need raws that contain the actual characters to make an accurate translation--as even some well-known words like, say, honoo "fire, flame" can be spelled with any number of homophonous kanji--and I've no idea how to get my hands on these text scripts of non-canon anime episodes. Chapters are less trouble, as they are written down and people scan them onto the net as raws; but I don't know of a place that puts the raw scripts of episodes (esp. that aren't based on manga chapters) online. If I can do anything, I'll let you know. Adam Restling 10:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Why did you change. The Vasto Lorde part on Nel's page, WHy did you take it off? New Policy & Standards Committee Project? Hi, Salubri. First off, my thanks to you (and the other Administrators/Wiki Staff) for approving my nomination and seating upon the Policy & Standards Committee. Second, you mentioned a possible new general wiki project. I will be glad to hear the details in regards to this. Once again, thanks very much and I hope that your year has had a great start. --Mr. N 21:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that I created a new project page for the Fight Summary Project: Bleach_Wiki:Fight_Summary_Project. I haven't added any details beyond just stating the aim of the project as this is your thing. I'll leave it to you to sort out guidelines, participation conditions and other details. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I see. So will it be just me and the admin/committee that will be "allowed" to work on this? Or will it be like the other projects with all the members of the wiki being allowed to contribute and I double check things? I ask this since most of the fight pages have been under protected status. Also, you say that you will have a layout that the pages and pictures to be added. So that will mean that you have a reference format for information other than the actual summary (Powers and Techniques used etc.)? And what is the "deadline" (if any) since you say that I can work on them at whatever pace I feel? I just want to make sure I understand (and because I want to make sure that I can dedicate the time to heading up the project).--Mr. N 00:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, alright. Well, I will wait for whenever you feel the time is appropriate to go over everything and unlock those pages for me to begin work on then. Mr. N 21:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Baraggan and Grimmjow Hey thanks for telling Espada expert about the templates. I like the new ones better anyway. Also, there seems to be some short of weird glitch, problem(?), I don't kno, but ists on Grimmjows and Baraggans pages. At the very top on the left it says, " - valign="top" ". At first, I thought it was a problem with the images, but my attempts to fix and even change (tho only thru preview mode) did not fix the problem. Also about my comp and the message u left, I haven't read ur post yet, but I will now. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 01:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) OK thanks. I'll leave it to u and I hope Fuzzy can help u fix it soon. I really like the new templates. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Computer U got a MAC! "Scouls with Jealously" Anyway, Yeah its a nightmare. I don't kno what to do. I talked to a comp expert at a company(I forget the name) and he estimated 200 to 300 dollars to fix it, depending on the exact problems. I can get a brand new one for 400, so I am going to do that, and retire my faithful friend to the graveyard of out-dated crap. Actually, tho it looks kinda like a Vista, a 7 runs off of the XP system and uses its default system operations, reconfigured and updated to look and run better. The software is basically an updated and more efficient version of The downside :(. The programers r incharge at Microshaft(Microsoft) and the Software they have updated requires to much hard drive memory and it can sometimes crash the system if the user tries to multi-task too much for too long. Basically, most of the problems Windows 7 has is because of User Error. Still, a Microshaft comp does not even compare to a Mac, but thats about 1,000 dollars out of my price range :). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Irrelevant conversation? Just how was questioning the '?' next to a character's relationship to another irrelevant, especially when they're both to do with the page? Re:Infoboxes Okay. If I knew anything about it I'd offer to help, but I know little about these things. Any templates or advance coding I do is copied from an existing one and tweaked bit by bit. Creating them from scratch is far beyond my ability. Problems or not, they still look much better than the old ones. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Chapter Well I like all powerful Aizen so I liked the new chapter. It was cool to see him just ran rings round Ichigo. I also don't think the Aizen vs Ichigo fight is going to go for 13 chapters or anything close to that. The Ichigo vs Byakuya fight went for about 10 chapters and it wasn't all 19 pages devoted to the fights for all those 10 chapters either. Ichigo vs Ulquoirra went for way too long and I think Kubo knows that. I think Aizen vs Gotei 13 and Ichigo will go for no more then 10 chapters and in between we will also see Kensai vs Wonderweiss and find out what Ichimaru is upto. Yammy will probably get about five to six chapters. That still leaves four chapters to wrap things up. Besides which, I am sure Kubo will use extra chapters and push the end of the arc out by a little if he feels he has to. Whichever way I am expecting some exciting, fast paced chapters over the next few months and as long as Kubo doesn't kill off Gin, I'll be happy. Actually right now my biggest fear is that Kubo will just kill Gin off, off-screen. That would be the worst decision in the history of manga! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Isn't it supposed to be Inōe? First, I apologize for breaking the "closed discussion" rules. In my "outburst", I had temporarily forgotten about the label placed above the section until sometime after I've already made the edit. I'd give my word that I'll do my best to avoid such trespassing in the future, but that would almost undoubtably come across as "brown-nosing", which certainly isn't going to help my case. That aside, I think you misunderstood my words: I'm not opposing the final decision of leaving the name as "Inoue"; it's just that the whole discussion ignored the most basic way to verify the transliteration. MarqFJA 11:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd tend to agree with MarqFJA'' 'that, by Viz's own (admittedly haphazard) romanization rules, ''Inoue probably should be Inōe. Unfortunately not just Viz but many translators seem to have adopted the "Whatever The F***" policy of romanization, in which they use forms like oh, ou, ō all side-by-side when they all spell the same element, which in Japanese is usually ou. Sometimes they use ō for ou and oh for oo, or any number of mind-bending, unseemily-inconsistent combinations. But in certain cases, they seem to have a queer horror about changing some things. Thus, Sousuke Aizen becomes Sōsuke Aizen, but Orihime Inoue can keep its -ou-. Why? Why the hell indeed -_- :) . And okay, I TRIED to fix the text formatting snafu that you see above me, screwing up my text, but every time I did and then hit "preview," I ended up with the incorrectly italicized crap you see above you, and I don't know why. So these edit glitches can hop onto my middle finger and twirl. Adam Restling 07:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Status & Ichigo's page Sounds good. I'd be in favour of it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp]] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The affiliation section contains mostly info that is already mentioned in the article, and at times it sounds as if I'm reading a relationships section with the way it talks about other characters. I say get rid of most of it, but maybe keep the Shinigami Substitute badge under an Equipment heading. As for the Hollowfication section, a lot of it is essentially just repeating the synopsis. Ichigo's Hollowfication is more complicated than the other Vizard or Tosen, but comparing his page to theirs, they only list the things they can do, and not much else. I think we should bring Ichigo's more in line with that, though obviously something ought to be left in about the changing nature of his mask etc. I mean, the information is already on his article, so since it is basically a part of his powers/abilities section, it should only need to state what his actual abilities are, only repeating info where it is necessary to explain a point. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :It looks and reads a lot better than before. Much better. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Status Concerning the new templates, is it really okay for us to have "Status" listed on there? I mean, yes, I can see the importance of clearing up the current status for some characters, but it is also a potential target for vandalism/fan speculations (namely regarding Grimmjow and Harribel). Should we set some sort of guideline regarding it or something to help reduce potential vandalism? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Dondochakka Bilstin Seiyū Daisuke Gōri passes away hey very sad news I already have it up of the forums. --Lemursrule 09:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey (Zanpakutou names) A couple of quick notes: a) as I've noted before, I translate the archaic (masculine) name suffix ''-maru'' (丸 "full, whole") with the all-purpose English suffix ''-er''; b) given the public, many-cooks nature of Wiki(a)s, it's sometimes difficult to decide whether to be more literal in translations--and thus risk sounding stunted and inelegant--or to be more "poetic"--and thus mislead people as to the purely literal meaning. My hope is that, with the explanations of a more literal nature I give, people can use these to qualify my own personal "poetic" translations, and decide which is best, e.g. more literal "heaven" or more poetic (but less literal) "heavenly," etc. The personal translations I spoke of will be in quotes, boldfaced, for easy scanning by the reader. 1. Zangetsu zan | kiru means "kill (with a blade); lop off"; apparently originally/still sometimes "behead"; its generalized usage as "to cut" is probably due to blending with other words like 切 "cut, sever," which can also read kiru. However, apparently these senses were originally more distinct. Therefore, I would translate zan as "slay," as it keeps the meaning "kill" and also lends senses of "by blade/cutting," both thanks to sl-'' resembling other words like ''slice, and the fact that slay recalls ancient time and language in which swordplay was common. getsu, gatsu | tsuki means "moon"; it can also mean "month" (even as English moon and month are related, and colloquially a month may be called a "moon"), but most likely it seems Kubo intended the basic meaning "moon." Thus, "slaying moon." Tensa Zangetsu features ten | ama "heaven, the heavens; sky" and sa | kusari "chain(s), iron(s); link" (also sometimes used to write the verb tozasu, "shut, close"--usually written with 閉--which underlies Ulquiorra's release call). I would translate "heaven chain(s) Zangetsu" unless, of course, you wanted to keep the full translation--including for Zangetsu--and write "heaven chain(s) slaying moon." 2. Ryuujinjakka ryuu, ru "flow, course" | nagasu "drain, pour, shed (blood, tears); wash away; set adrift" jin, nin | ha, yaiba "blade, edge, sword, cutting tool" jaku, nyaku | moshi "else, or; similar(ly), just as, like" ka, ko | hi "fire, flame, blaze" I would translate "flowing blade-like flame." You'll note I make Ryuujinjakka all one word, but other names, like Tensa Zangetsu, two words; I try to insert such "word boundaries" when it seems the names consist of two lexical units, not a more ostensibly-compounded single name--as well as to cut down on the jawbreaker appearance forms like Tensazangetsu might give off. Thus, I think of a name like Tensa Zangetsu--where it's clear the Tensa part is added to the normal name--as two words, as though "heaven-chain slaying-moon." While English usually can use one word in such cases--e.g. policeman is noun + noun--as I said, making the word seem not so long, and recognizing the name as a pair of Tensa + original name Zangetsu, looks more elegant to me. Ryuujinjakka I make one word because of its more lit. form "flowing-blade-like-flame," and it seemed as odd to me to divide it into Ryuujin Jakka "flowing-blade like-flame" as it would dividing, say, the English name Robert into Ro Bert "fame, bright." 3. Hyourinmaru hyou | kooru "freeze; freezing (icy, iced-up)"; hi, koori "ice" rin | wa "ring, wheel, circle" ''-maru'' (see my note a''' above) I would translate "'ice ringer'." As noted in the present article,' hyourin is also used as a poetic kenning for the moon, the "frozen ring of the nighted heavens." Daiguren Hyourinmaru''' features dai, tai | ookii ''"grand, big, large"; ''oo(k)isa ''"size, dimension, yield" (< "largeness"), ''gu, ku, kou | beni, kurenai ''"red, deep red, crimson; rouge," and ''ren | ha(chi)su, ''lotus. I translate ''dai ''大 as "grand" usually, and save "great" to translate similar 太 "thick, great" because of the identical semantic range with English ''great ''"big, excellent" and the English coming from Old English ''grēat "thick, coarse"; however, if "great" seems better to you all, I'd use it.'' Thus "'grand crimson lotus Hyourinmaru'." 4. '''Shinsou' shin, jin | kami refers to shen or kami; though these words are often translated--and sometimes even used for--"god(s)," their actual original, and still very current meanings were more broad. Chinese Shen--old forms of which were borrowed as Japanese shin, jin--anciently are believed to have signified "spirit," perhaps even human/humanlike spirits, likely blended with prevalent ancestor worship, and so closely resembled ideas such as the Greek daimon, the Latin manis, genius, numen. Kami, too, seemed to run the gamut from great ones we might call "gods" to lesser ones, spirits of nature, and even the beneficent ghosts of long-lost forebears. sou | yari is "spear, lance, javelin" Thus, "kami/numen spear/lance" or "spirit spear/lance." If you fear--and I do too--that a term like numen is too obscure, and a term like spirit too easily confused with other concepts that exclusively apply to ghosts or don't seem "great" enough to call to mind shen/kami, you could translate with the old standby of "god spear/lance." 5. Wabisuke This is an especially troublesome name. The element wabi is spelled with 侘 which can mean "(be) proud" (though mostly when read hokoru) but also "(be) lonely, wretched"--perhaps a not-unfamiliar-to-English notion of excessive pride leading to haughtiness and so alienation of others?--but wabiru "be worried, (ag)grieved; pine for" and wabishii "wretched, lonesome, comfortless" is usually written with the similar kanji 佗. A third, but again different kanji that can read wabi, 詫, means "apology, excuse." The suffix ''-suke'' 助, apparently signifying "aide, one who helps," is frequent in masculine given names, including Kisuke Urahara (although Sousuke Aizen spells this element with the alternate kanji 介 "medium" to give a sense, I suppose, "one who helps as though a mediator"). However, I think the sense "aide" for ''-suke'' should be downplayed, even as I do the sense "full, whole" for -''maru, as the full signifance of their meanings has seemingly been worn down by use as such common suffixes--even as ''-ful "full" in beautiful etc. has been watered down to mean "thing with beauty" instead of "thing full of beauty." Thus, I would translate "(the) wretched" or "(the) wretched one." This takes into account the actual kanji used in the name, the most frequent meaning of these closely-intertwined (and so oft confused) words read with wabi-'', and the semantic weakening of ''-suke as a kind of adjective-nominalizer. It even still well relates to Kira's release call for Wabisuke, "lift (up) your face," as one can easily picture a wretched or forlorn person fallen on their face, their head bowed to the ground, in their grief or remorse. If any of the text formatting in this entry looks messy, or if you think the spacing makes it too long, I apologize. But I had to space it like this, not just to make it easier to read instead of in one huge block; but because while the new way of editing--wherein you can simply CTRL + I for italics etc.--is great, it has some bugs to work out, and one of these bugs kept mashing up my text and mutating all the formatting I'd tried to use. Adam Restling 06:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) For Zangetsu I would use "slaying moon" for 斬 is more rightly "slay," and not merely "cut" (which is usually 切 setsu, sai | kiru), so I think it's right to distinguish the two, especially since it is zan and not setsu/sai used in the name. Tensa Zangetsu I think it's safe to keep "heaven-chain slaying moon" instead of "heavenly ~" without sacrificing anything for this more literal approach. While I personally would keep Hyourinmaru as "ice ringer," it could be more palatable to you to use "ice ringed" or plain "ice ring" and leave the nominalizing use of ''-maru'' implied but not directly specified in the translation itself. Adam Restling 07:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that they appeared so close together because he was giving the "title" of the technique and then immediately the technique name itself, e.g. "Shuukei: Hakuteiken." The whole technique name Hakuteiken can be counted as one word because it's a nice, trim compound of modifier-modifier type noun-noun. The word tei is troublesome; it was, as many words, borrowed anciently from Chinese, where it meant something like "sire"--the kanji 帝 held a pictograph of a two-tier altar denoting a shamanistic chieftain, and the word itself used of gods, especially deified rulers and ancestors. For these reasons I would translate as "Endscape: White Sire Sword," but knowing this last may sound odd to others, an alternate would be the more-standard "White Emperor Sword." Adam Restling 08:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Senkei, Goukei, Jakuhou Raikouben and (Konjiki) Ashisogi Jizou Whew, you're making me work today, huh :) ? The other message was getting pretty long, so I hope making this new one doesn't break the rules. Senkei = "slaughterscape" (I wanted to save a syllable on massacre or annihilation, which mean close to the same thing). Goukei is odd; I can find no sense "pivotal" for gou, which actually seems to mean "throat." Thus, I guess I would put it as "gorgescape" or "mawscape"--I suppose named because it completely constricts around an opponent as though strangling them with the blades? After all, English throttle also derived from throat and meant "strangle, wring the neck of, shake by the neck." Jakuhou Raikouben does = "hornet thunder whip"; jakuhou is just the Sino-Japanese form of suzumebachi Ashisogi Jizou = "leg-cutting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ksitigarbha Ksitigarbha]," Ksitigarbha being a bodhisattva who forswore Buddhahood until all have been delivered from the Naraka, or hells, whose name means "earth womb" or "earth hold" (translated with Japanese ji, earth, and zou, hold, store, reliquary). Konjiki means more lit. "gold-colored"--which is also closer to the three syllables/morae of Konjiki--but can be rendered "golden" if wanted. Adam Restling 09:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, one more thing. I noticed you have Shuukei on Byakuya's page as "Endgame," but I wrote "End''scape''" in the above translations. The element ''-kei'' "-scape" is the same in Senkei, Goukei and Shuukei, so all three should end in "-scape." I tried to correct it myself, but was afraid of screwing up the template, so I thought I'd just tell you. Adam Restling 07:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, "Not a name" So, if we have reached positive consensus on "Genryūsai is an honorific", then that means his full name's order is going to be changed, right? Because technically, that particular suggestion had not been challenged in any way since it was first suggested, and thus remains perfectly viable and valid. MarqFJA 21:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Jushiro and Ginrei both use Genryusai as 'prefixes' for honorific titles, sensei and dono, don't they? So I think it'd help prevent confusion as to where they come from if it were left in. TomServo101 22:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I think we discussed this elsewhere, but to summarize the current ideas (as I *believe* they stand), the idea is that Genryuusai is a title, though an honorific one, and so is different from a normal honorific suffix like ''-san etc. Compare the fact that people may say "Mister President," when "President" is still a title and not a name, yet they still use another honorific title "Mister" with it or, indeed, the Japanese saying something like ''taichou-san "captain-san." Some of the ordering still seems vague, but it should stick. However, it doesn't mean the anglicized order need be changed, because the current "Shigekuni Yamamoto(-)Genryuusai" could almost be considered elliptical for "Shigekuni Yamamoto the/who is called Genryuusai." I guess this issue of the order will fall to a matter of taste and esthetic on the part of the (majority of?) the editors. Adam Restling 05:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I see it was changed to have Genryuusai first. That's cool :) . Adam Restling 05:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, "Genryuusai" first is cool, and to hear that it was featured so in the character books is at least heartening, even if not pure confirmation--after all, Viz calls Cero "doom blast" and the Japanese surnamed Ulquiorra "Schiffer." It's complicated by the fact that in Japanese, even for honorifics like ''-san'' you cited, they *never* use the dash <-> with the actual kana, just like they rarely even space between words--that's left up to us, as in romanization we're compelled to make it look more suited to roman letters and usage. Thus, what we would romanize as Hontou ni Tomo-chan desu ka' ''"Are you really Tomo-chan?" is, purely transliterated from Japanese, hontounitomochandesuka. In such cases, it often comes down to a judgement call, and what seems best. Adam Restling 06:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain relationships Seems a bit speculative and a somewhat unnecessary. I think most of the noteworthy relationship can probably be summed up in the bullet form in the actual Gotei 13 page under the "captains relationship" heading. But I don't think there is enough there for a whole page. [[User:Tinni|'''Tinni]] (Talk) 07:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC)